Melancholy deception
by Lyrical Logic
Summary: He weaved such an elaborate deception /one day he will forgive you/ MAJOR SPOILERS!


Melancholy deception

MAJOR SPOILERS!!

Ok this is part of a series of one shots based on Sasukes defection and what different people did (excluding his team). They are all written in second person and I will not use names. Also, there are major spoilers for the latest chapters of the manga. This is the one in Itachi's point of view.

I thought of this one after listening to COOL EDITION from The Melancholy of Haurhi Suzumiya.

Seriously listen to it.

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I own zilch.

WARNINGS: UnBETAed, character death.

* * *

_I might not do it, but then again I might._

You had a choice, to kill them all and have your beloved village saved or not and watch as they along with yourself burned to the ground …

_My name isn't even in the ending credits._

They acknowledged you, praised you but never as a human being…

_The heartbeats of life are nothing but a wave pattern to me._

It would all be so easy, so very easy…

_I don't care a bit about individuality._

To this very day, you could still hear him screaming at you and your precious little brother. Screaming so silently…

_I'm glad my heart is cold, I mean,_

The way they froze your heart, never speaking never moving. Except for him, he moved and spoke as if the world where not ending. Noticing but never joining in the melancholy that draped you…

_I can achieve my goals. Don't get in my way!_

He tried to stop you. You killed him. Know you can see, curse these demons eyes

_Even if I'm surrounded by warmth,_

He doesn't know yet, what you've done. You will enjoy what you have, while you have it…

_I don't feel a thing. I'm in the dark._

He appeared that same night offering a solution but at what price? You don't care not if…

_My will is not my own, but that's all right._

You know now, what you have to do. You also know the hate he'll feel for you and it almost kills you; but if it saves him, you'll gladly kill yourself

_I just want to disappear like a last waltz._

The time before you try your hardest to disappear, to give the praise and worship to your more deserving brother. He will not betray he will not forgive…

_I could laugh at your passionate feelings. How many rows are those in numerals?_

It has been to many tears, he is still not strong enough. You resort to cruelty doing things you never imagined and feeling sickened.

_You are boring me with your seriousness._

His friends care too much for his own sake. You use your twisted logic to find a way to force him. It back fires horribly leaving him with that dangerous snake. Your plan is altered even that can be used…

_If I show you the world, I experience,_

You show him all your eyes have given you.

_You'll probably be paralysed by fear._

Fear, you've grown used to that. All of them fear you especially your comrades. The manipulations are obvious to them but even fewer know that it is not you with the greatest deception…

_A place of dreams? How foolish._

You've seen his best friend; _more of a brother than you ever were _the boy knows nothing. He speaks of dreams and a reality without manipulation he is a fool to even consider such a notion.

_I know not of such a location._

It does not exist

_If I show you the world, I experience,_

He comes before you a young well built man whose childhood was a demonic nightmare

_You'll probably get lost in the enumeration of symbols._

All you saw was the precious little brother he had sacrificed everything for, still naïve and unaware of the deception that was weaved for his sake.

_I'm glad my heart is cold, I mean,_

It was easy; they froze your heart didn't they

_I can achieve my goals. Don't get in my way!_

You know what will happen. It was your doing

_Even if I'm surrounded by warmth,_

Once again, you show him, and once again, he fails to understand. You do not want this…

_I don't feel a thing. I'm in the dark._

You use your last breaths to keep the deception alive

_"Someday, someone radical like me will probably appear again."_

One day he'll understand

_"See you."_

One day he will forgive you

_Goodbye outouto_

* * *

**AUTHOR RANT**

One shot complete!

Man, this one was hard. I really hope his in character enough, being a fairly silent person myself I know you have a lot going on in your head and so I tried to show that.

Meh, I like it.

By the way its meant to be spaced like that.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
